Shadow
This part of the story is told by Shadow Moonbeam. Prologue Shadow Moonbeam and Rae Sunshimmer are two sisters that have never seen each other. They both have special powers to communicate with different types of birds and to fly, but only Shadow Moonbeam has discovered them. Rae Sunshimmer was an outcast whom her mother never really wanted, but she has thrived and become very popular. Shadow Moonbeam was her mother's favourite, but is quiet and shy. This is their story. Chapter 1-Shadow Moonbeam My name is Shadow Moonbeam. I'm said to be strange. I hear it all the time. People say, "Oh, there goes Shadow the saddo," and stuff like that. I don't get how they know my name-I try to hide my face in public and always stay in the shady corners so nobody can see me. I can't disagree with them though. I am different-in a big way. Nobody knows exactly how apart from my friends. Well, they don't think I'm different. My friends are the ravens and the crows. That's kind of weird, but it's about to get even weirder. I can talk to them. And I can fly. I don't know why, but I was born like it. It's only the birds that know. I'm too shy to talk to humans. It's really embarrassing, I want a real friend more than anything else, but it's impossible to get one. No human has ever seen me fly, the last thing I want is a camera crew trying to take pictures of me. You might be wondering why any of this happened to me. I'll tell you the story. My mother was a witch. She wasn't the kind of witch you see at Halloween or the kind you read about in books. She was a birdwoman-an ordinary Lalaloopsy who can fly and talk to birds. She could actually turn into a raven, but I can't remember her ever doing it. I was only a year old when we got separated. My mother wanted a baby loopsy. She got her servants to find the biggest, most beautiful raven's feathers to sew the baby loopsy out of. Her servants found the feathers and my mother started work on the baby loopsy. That was me. But some of the servants heard the message wrong and caught a Phoenix. They plucked it and sewed a baby loopsy out of the feathers. That was my sister. When my mother found out about the second baby loopsy, she was furious. She cast a spell to send it out into the world, away from her forever. Because she was a birdwoman and the baby loopsy had just been sewn, the spell took strange effect. If my sister ever wanted to talk to Phoenixes or fly, then she would be able to. On the other hand, my mother adored me. She looked after me, rubbed lotion on my wings, picked me up and tickled me until I screamed with delight. She taught me how to fly and showed me that I was a birdwoman too. Everything was fine until one night, there was a terrible storm directly over the palace. I got blown out the window because my cradle wasn't secure enough. I can't remember where I landed, but I survived somehow. My mother mourned for months. She never got over the loss of her first daughter. She thought I was dead. She must have been really worried about me. I fell in a bush. I screamed and yelled for my mother, but she didn't come. Then I felt a warm, feathery wing on my shoulder. I turned round and saw a crow. I didn't scream though. I giggled and soon fell asleep. Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Magic